my_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
TFW S01E03: Secret of the Castle
Episode 3: Secret of the Castle 'is the third episode of The Forgotten Worlds, an online written show by Haou1987. It began on July 11, 2014. This episode centers around Natalie and the Hatter meeting Eylas the Hunter and residing in the safe residence in Crescent Forest while the Guild of Spades marches past. However as the Five High Kings become aware of the Crest of Hearts, the All Seer conveys a message. Running side along, Natalie goes back to school for the first time since she disappeared, meeting old friends. '''Characters introduced: 'Sammi Goodson, Eric Sutton '''Production Time: July 11, 2014 - August 16, 2014 Summary Vessili - Natalie wakes up, stretching her arms into the air, seeing the sun shine through the window, as her mom opens her door. As she hugs her oldest daughter, Natalie eyes the window, seeing a shape surprising looking a lot like a Crown Butteree from the Other World. Shaking it off as stress for the first day going back to school since she disappeared. Her mother comforts her saying it will be alright. She had spoke to the principal and they agreed to let it go and let her rejoin as long as she wouldn't cause any stress or any trouble. Natalie smirks saying she can't wait to meet all of her friends again. Her mom then tells her she will be placed in another class, away from her old friends, at which Natalie reacts furiously, asking if it was her father's decision. Her mother says it is more safe for them all, no difficult questions asked and she can make new friends. Natalie argues she'll still see her old friends, but her mother says a change of environment never hurts anyone. She then gets up telling Natalie to get dressed its time to go to school. Crescent Forest '- The Hatter and Natalie stroll forward into the forest, the dawn had appeared, they knew they would be safe inside Crescent Forest, after all the Huntsman was looking over them. As they walked through the forest, they hear howls. First not worried, Natalie asks The Hatter what the howl came from. The Hatter sighs, saying it is not good. Not all the wolves are under the control of the Huntsman, they are the pack of Gro'vok, the pack leader of the Dargen Wolves, a special sort of wolves trained by the Five High Kings' legions and the ones the Huntsman cannot talk to or control. As the howling is getting closer, The Hatter tells Natalie to run, they are coming. Realizing the wolfpack is getting closer and closer, they are moving closer but losing ground on the wolfpack, who by then catches up with them, attacking. Just in time however, Eylas the Hunter arrives with his own wolfpack, quickly killing most of the pursuers, but alerts the Hatter that Gro'vok is not there. This was a scout party, there will be more. The Hatter tells him to lead on and Eylas hurries them deeper into the forest. 'Vessili - Natalie enters the school building where she is met by Principal Sarah Cleminson who tells her and her parents they are happy Natalie is back and that she will be brought to her classroom with her new class. Entering the new classroom she is introduced to the class as the new student, while some of the students in the class actually recognize her, Natalie realizes she has been entered in a class with people that were not popular and the lower side of the scale of social life on school. One of the female students Sammi Goodson introduces herself as the class' spokesperson, welcoming Natalie to the class, saying she is happy to have her. When she sits down however, she once again sees the shadow that looks like the Crown Butteree, but is confused when she finds herself gazing into the hallway at the opposite side of the yard where wolves are walking through the corridor. Shaking it off, she finds it might be a hallucination. Crescent Forest - 'Eylas leads them into a walled area where there is a house, well guarded by natural resources and various wolves walking around the perimeter. Eylas says they are safe, his wolves won't hurt them, they will however kill anyone breaching the perimeter. So anyone from the Guild of Spades will be slaughtered, any wolf from the wolfpack of Gro'vok too. They will be safe here with him. At first Natalie doesn't believe him, but when his point is proven when one of Gro'vok's wolves break through and gets slaughtered by the defenders of the stead, she relaxes more. Eylas tells them they should not have passed through the Crescent Forest, especially not with Natalie. Natalie asks him if he knows who she is. Eylas tells her he knows what she could mean to this world. It is imperative they get her out of Crescent Forest as soon as possible. Something is brewing in the lands, and it isn't good. The wolves have felt it, he has felt it, something is coming, something dark, very dark. 'Vessili - 'As the school bell rings, Natalie joins Sammi and her friends outside on the schoolyard. Sammi introduces Natalie to her boyfriend Eric Sutton, which immediately is recognized by Natalie but she doesn't say why, and her other two friends Ellie Grooven and Jules Menscraft. Sammi notices that Natalie and Eric seem to be a little distant against each other and asks whether they know each other, which both Natalie and Eric denie. While the break continues, Natalie notices a flock of butterflies in a tree at the edge of the schoolyard. She smiles, spreading out her arms and the swarm of butterflies take off from the trees flying around the schoolyard. Sammi asks her how she knew that and Natalie says she loves butterflies, almost as if they are connected. Sammi wonders what she is talking about and Natalie asks her if she ever heard of the legend of the Monarch Butterflies. Sammi denies this and Natalie leaves the group, saying they can be her friends when they find out what it means. 'Crescent Forest - Natalie wakes up, being woken up by howling outside. Going one story up, Natalie finds Eylas in the overlook on top of his hut. He can oversee the large fields around the settlement. She asks what she means to him. Eylas tells her she is the hope of many, the hope that one day everything will be okay again. He doesn't seem to be advancing much further into his reasons, which is why Natalie changes the subject to why the wolves are howling. Eylas tells her a new moon is rising, it means the coming of a new dawn. It is a perfect night for hunting. He jumps down from the roof, telling Natalie one day she'll be able to join them in the Hunt at New Dawn. In front of her eyes, Eylas changes into the gigantic dark grey wolf that saved her earlier from Gro'vok. She smiles as the pack with Eylas in the lead disappears into the night. To be continued ... Trivia Seasons 1 Episodes 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5